Fears and Promises
by NiennorNight
Summary: Magnus is woken up in the middle of the night by a surprise visitor. He's tired and angry and about to snap at whoever it is, but once he opens the door... Malec (Book!Malec) [I'm sorry in advance, I think this needed more improvement...]
1. If anything were to happen to you…

The insistent sound of the buzzer pulled Magnus violently out of a deep sleep, dispersing his dream of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"What the…?" He muttered annoyed and scrambled blindly, his eyes still closed, to grab his phone from the nightstand. He slowly opened his eyes to check the time on the screen, only to realize that the device was dead.

Meanwhile the buzzer kept ringing and Magnus got up to get it, huffing in annoyance. "COMING!" He yelled, padding towards the door barefoot. On his way there, he paused to check the kitchen clock, realizing it was 4 in the morning. "Someone better be dyi-" He mumbled, swinging the door open, too sleepy to add enough venom to his voice. His words died, and his sleepy cat-eyes widened though, once he registered the sight in front of him.

"Alexander?"

His favorite Nephilim was standing before him, his blue eyes wide and terrified, staring at him. "Alec, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Magnus asked panicking, fully awake now, and took a step towards the boy. His clothes were soaked by the storm raging outside, and he was shivering. If he wasn't so worried about the Shadowhunter's state, Magnus would really appreciate the way the dark clothes clung to his lithe, toned body, outlining it, but now was _really_ not the time.

Alec stared at the Warlock suddenly appearing in front of him. His dark hair was messy and he was only wearing a silk robe, that was slipping off his shoulders, revealing his caramel skin. Even clearly just woken up he was flawless, beautiful, and more importantly; _very much alive._

"I…" The boy said out of breath and Magnus instantly got even more worried. It took a lot to make a Shadowhunter lose his breath. Whatever could make his Nephilim run that fast? "You…" Alec went on. "Thank Raziel you're okay…" He sighed, some of the tension leaving him.

"Me? What are you talking about sweetheart?" Magnus asked softly, taking a step closer to his lover.

Alec surprised him by swiftly closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I… I saw you…" He whispered drawing a shaky breath. "There was a battle. So many people… I was looking for you but I couldn't find you… And then I saw you. Far away. So far away. I ran to you. I ran and ran but I couldn't… I couldn't reach you in time… I wasn't… I failed you…"

His voice broke and he held him tighter, hiding his face in his neck, inhaling the familiar scent he loved so much, of sandalwood and burned sugar and _Magnus_.

"Hey…" Magnus soothed hugging him back tightly, rubbing circles into his back as the boy struggled to breathe. "Hush… I'm here… It's okay… I'm alive. It was just a nightmare. It's over now."

"I tried calling you and your phone was dead…" Alec muttered, shivering violently. "And I panicked. I had to make sure it was just a dream, that you were safe. So I ran. All the way here. And… and… thank the Angel Mags…" He muttered, clinging to him desperately. "If anything were to happen to you…"

Magnus kissed his wet hair. "Shh… I'm fine baby… Calm down… It's okay… I'm okay."

Alec nodded, melting into his embrace, still not letting go. A soft draft came from the stairs where they were still standing and another shiver ran through his body.

Magnus pulled him inside gently. "Come on darling…" He crooned. "You're going to catch a cold… Let's get you out of these clothes…"

The boy jolted, realizing just then he'd been clinging to Magnus soaking him too. "I'm sorry, I got you drenched too." He apologized, trying to pull away from him, but the Warlock didn't allow it, tightening his arms around his slender frame.

"I never said I minded." Magnus whispered in his ear making him shiver once more, but this time not from the cold. The Warlock smiled leaning closer until their foreheads touched, and their soft breaths mingled making them both lightheaded. "C'mon." He whispered again, staring into these sapphire eyes he loved so much. "Let's go." He finally pressed their lips together and Alec sighed in relief, melting into his arms once more.

"Yeah…" He whispered back in the hush of the moment, softly cupping the Warlock's face in his hands and kissing him again. "I'm so glad you're okay… Magnus… My Magnus…" He whispered again feverishly, between kisses as they stumbled inside, clinging to each other.

Magnus pulled him towards the bedroom, wet clothes forgotten and soon discarded in the warmth of the room and the Warlock's embrace. Alec's knees hit the edge of the bed and he almost fell on it but held onto Magnus to keep on standing as he pulled a little back to look into his golden-green cat-eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" His lover asked softly, breathless from their kissing, his raspy voice doing things to Alec, whose pulse skyrocketed once more.

"Nothing." He whispered back, placing his palms on the Warlock's golden chest, feeling Magnus' rapid heartbeat, matching his', proof they were both alive, and he smiled for a moment, knowing he was the reason for his Warlock's quickening pulse.

His smile faltered though, once he recalled his dream. "Just… Magnus… Please promise me… You have to be careful. If anything happens to you…"

"Hush…" The older man whispered, placing a finger on the Nephilim's lips to silence him. "It'll be fine… I'm here… I'm alive."

" ** _Promise me_**." Alec insisted.

"I promise." Magnus smiled and kissed him chastely. "Nothing will happen to me. I won't leave you."

Alec sighed, a small smile on his lips, his pulse quickening more, as a surge of realization hit him. He looked into Magnus' emerald eyes, those eyes he liked, no, **_loved,_** so much, and whispered, mostly to himself. "Oh. I see. I get it now."

Magnus cocked his head to the side, looking adorable, confused by the boy's words. "Get what darling?"

The Nephilim smiled sweetly at the perfect, kind Warlock in front of him, who always accepted him. Who didn't send him off, wasn't even angry at him, when he woke him up at 4 in the morning because of a silly childish reason. Who instead, cared so much about him, and dragged him inside so he won't be cold. That gorgeous man who by some miracle wanted _him_ , plain and boring as he was. Wanted him as much as Alec wanted Magnus.

 ** _Now_** he understood why the dream had scared him so much. Why he had ran to Magnus' loft like all demons of Hell were on his heels. Why the mere thought of **_anything_** bad happening to Magnus terrified him. Never looking away from his eyes, he told him for the first time, what he just realized himself.

"I love you."

Magnus froze, staring at him for a moment and then mumbled, still awestruck. "What?"

Alec giggled, feeling giddy, happiness seeping through his fingertips where he was touching Magnus' chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under the palm of his hand. "I love you." He repeated, a bright smile on his face. "I love you." He said, getting on his toes to kiss Magnus' forehead. "I love you." He whispered near his ear, kissing his cheek. "I love you." He said one final time before kissing the Warlock's waiting lips.

Magnus finally "unfroze" kissing him back and suddenly Alec was lying on the bed with Magnus on top of him, peppering kisses all over his face.

Alec chuckled breathlessly, loving his kisses, feeling totally blissful, wrapping his arms around his beloved's neck and kissing him more too.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. I've been waiting for you

After a while, Magnus pulled back from his Shadowhunter, his cat-eyes shining, and supporting his weight on his elbows, looked down at the boy beneath him. There was so much love and adoration reflected in his eyes that Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love you too." Magnus said, and it was Alec's turn to stare at him dazed for a moment, before beaming at him, his face lighting up with a smile that took the Warlock's breath away.

Before Magnus could recover, Alec had wrapped his arms around him and was kissing him with everything he had, whispering his name reverently between kisses, like a prayer.

 **~o~**

After what felt like the happiest minutes in both their lives, Magnus reluctantly stopped kissing him and pulled back from him, to look at his face. Alec whined softly at the loss of contact and reached out to lay his hands on his chest, feeling his lover's still rapidly beating heart.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, staring up at Magnus, wondering for neither the first nor the last time, how could this perfect man be actually his'.

Magnus was looking at him in awe, his thoughts mirroring Alec's as he smiled a goofy, blissful smile.

"Nothing." Magnus grinned planting another small kiss on the boy's forehead, who closed his eyes briefly and almost purred in contentment at his lover's sweet gesture. "Nothing is wrong." He whispered leaning near his ear, kissing his cheek. "Everything is perfect." He concluded, finally kissing his lips and Alec smiled up at him radiantly.

"More than perfect…" The Nephilim said.

Magnus nodded, as he looked at him, unable to get enough.

Alec was lying on the bed beneath him, his dark hair beautifully disheveled, framing his flushed face, his lips red from all the kissing as his sapphire eyes were looking up at him with adoration and love and Magnus knew, this was by no means something fleeting. His thoughts from that long ago, finally confirmed. ***** This was the real thing. True love at last.

"No one has ever looked at me the way you do…" The Warlock whispered, deciding to tell him, now that he knew for sure he wouldn't scare him away. "No one has ever loved me that much…"

Alec's expression was a mixture of awe and pain, as he cursed all the people in Magnus' past who never made him feel loved enough.

 _'How is this_ _ **possible**_ _?'_ The Shadowhunter wondered reaching up to cup his face, gently caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, his own overwhelming happiness at the Warlock's statement overshadowed by the pain he felt for all the anguish his beloved had endured through the long years.

"Because no one is like you…" Magnus answered him and Alec realised he had uttered the question out loud. "It's okay…" He told him, reading his pained expression like an open book, as he fell even more in love with him (if that was even possible) because of his never-ending kindness. "It's okay now. You're all I need my love. You make it all worth it. Because here you are. After all the scrambling around and searching, I finally found you…" *****

"Mags…" Alec muttered staring at him at a loss for words.

"You have no idea how lucky you are sayang… To find the love of your life on your first try…" He said, and the Shadowhunter smiled at him, his blue eyes filled with love and joy. Hearing Magnus call himself the love of his life, with no doubt in his voice was nothing short of bliss.

 _'_ _I never knew it was possible to feel so happy…'_

But then Magnus' voice became sombre, a shadow passing over his green eyes. He took Alec's face in his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over the boy's cheekbones. "I had been looking for you for over 400 years, my love…"

Alec gasped softly at his words, feeling his heart leap, his feelings conflicted as he felt immeasurably happy and sad at the same time. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." He said because he had nothing else he could say to this overwhelming confession.

Every time he thought he couldn't be happier, Magnus proved him wrong making him happier than he could ever imagine being. Even though he felt sad for his Warlock's past, he smiled, a radiant smile that caused Magnus' heart to skip a beat too, and swore to himself to make Magnus happy too. As blissful as **he** made him every day and more. Maybe then, all the lonely and painful days his beloved had to endure would have been worth it.

Magnus laughed aloud, not expecting that response, every dark shadow disappearing from his face. He lay beside Alec on the bed and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly never wanting to let him go. "You impossible boy…" He chuckled, pure adoration lacing his voice. "It's okay darling. You were worth the wait…" He said, as if he could read his mind and his previous thoughts.

Alec closed his eyes for a bit, content in the warmth of Magnus' arms. Then, he planted a kiss on Magnus' chest and looked up at him.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll love you enough to cover for all the love every ignorant human denied you all those years." He swore, not afraid to speak his mind anymore. "I'll make you as happy as you should have been all your life. And I'm never going to leave your side. I promise."

Magnus was staring at him and for the first time since Alec met him, he was left speechless. But he needn't say anything. His emerald cat-eyes were shining with unshed tears of joy and love, and without having to be told, Alec knew his Warlock felt the same way he did. He knew that no matter what, this was forever.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **The End~**

* * *

 ***** **"** **What to get the Shadowhunter who has everything."** **excerpt.**

 ** _Alec kissed him back with shattering enthusiasm, and Magnus thought, 'Yes, this one, this one fits, after all the stumbling around and searching, and here it is.'_**

* * *

 ** _Note:_** Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian. (according to google translation)


End file.
